


Dreamberry 10 Day Challenge

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emergency Medical Technicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Trafficking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Drugs, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Summary: Dream and Blue angst oneshots
Relationships: Bloodydreams, Dream/Blue, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreamberry - Relationship, Dreammare, Dust - Relationship, Horror/Dream, Ink - Relationship, Killer - Relationship, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, cross - Relationship, nightberry
Series: Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218401
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1 Cheating

Blue’s POV

I was walking home from work, when I saw Dream chatting with Horror and I was about to walk over and say hi, until Dream kissed him. The two of them started making out, without a care of me and Dream’s relationship. We have been together for three years and have been there for each other through thick and thin, yet he doesn’t care.

Am I really that replaceable? Of course I am, I’ve always been. No one has ever wanted to stay with me and Dream has been around me for a long time, meaning he has been getting sick of being around me. It would have made me feel better if he had just broken up with me, instead of how horrible I feel from his cheating.

Quickly I raced home and let myself break down sobbing, hating myself for trusting Dream. After I finally calmed myself down, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I always kept some dangerous stuff in there and never told Dream that we had it, so I allowed myself to rumage through the bathroom for the item I want.

My hands landed on a bottle of sleeping pills, but there are enough to make me never wake up. I popped the cap off and felt a second of doubt, before opening my mouth and swallowing all the pills. I had a hard time getting them down, but I felt relieved when I knew all that was left was to wait and soon enough I felt the pills kick in.

Blood came up when I coughed and I didn’t understand why, but let it be as I’m going to die soon. The front door slammed shut and I curled up in a ball, not wanting to see Dream before it all ends. My vision started getting blurry and I knew I was about to die, so I gave into the feeling of death.

Dream’s POV

When I walked in the front door and I saw Blue’s shoes on the floor, meaning he already got home. The bathroom light is on and the door is partly open, so I walked over and saw something unexpected. Blue was curled up on the bathroom floor, blood dripping from his mouth and an empty bottle of pills.

“Blue, wake up, please. Blue damn it, why,” there was no response and I had to call an ambulance, which arrived minutes later.

He was more still than before and I felt my worry eat me alive, just hoping he’s okay. When he got to the hospital they rushed him in and left me to wait, impatiently pacing back and forth, hoping they say he’s okay. After what felt like forever the doctor came out of the room and told me the news.

“We are sorry for your loss,” I broke down crying, they gave me the stuff that he was wearing before coming here and a jar of his dust.

It took me a while to stop crying and walk home, just to break down again. I want Blue back, he was the only thing keeping me from going off the deep end and he just killed himself. Why did he even do this to himself? He’d seemed so happy until the moment he died and that’s what has me most confused.

“Blue, if you can hear me, I still love you with my whole existence,” I dragged myself to bed after saying, knowing that I felt drained and so tired.

Once I landed in bed I felt alone, but my tiredness whisked me away from my loneliness. At least if I sleep I don’t have to be alone and I feel like someone is always there to protect me. Blue is probably happier where he is, but I’ll always miss him.


	2. Day 2 Unrequited Love

Dream’s POV

I have a major crush on Blue and plan on telling him later, after I get his view on what he wants from a boyfriend. Maybe I can even find out if he’s crushing on me and then he’d really be perfect for me. My only hope is that he doesn’t have a crush on anyone else, that would be absolutely horrible.

Blue was sitting on the sofa and he was doing something on his phone, smiling happily. Instantly I worried that he was texting a guy that he has a crush on and I got nervous about asking him about his crush, rejection is worse than him not knowing about my love for him.

“Hey Blue,” he turned to look at me and I waved awkwardly, hoping he’d get off his phone and give me his full attention.

“Hey Dream, just give me a minute,” he did something on his phone before turning towards me and smiling.

“I just was curious if you had any type of crush on anyone,” he blushed and laughed awkwardly, making me nervous.

“Yeah I do, but I doubt you’d like who it is,” my worry started to make it hard to focus.

“Just tell me, I promise not to judge,” the way his happiness radiated off him made me feel sick for once.

“It’s Nightmare,” he likes my brother, my tears hardly remained hiden as he smiled and failed to notice my disappointment.

“That’s fine, you can love who you want Blue,” I walked away before I could start crying, he was so happy that I accepted his love for my brother.

Once I was hidden from Blue in my room, I broke down sobbing and wishing that he would have actually loved me. Who am I kidding? Of course he doesn’t love a worthless guardian like me, there’s no reason that he would love me. I don’t even deserve to be alive, my hope that Blue would love me was my only reason to live.

Slowly I walked over to my bathroom and grabbed my pocket knife on the way. When I opened the door I made my idea offical, before I started I locked the door and then leaned against it. When I pressed the blade against my wrist it stung, but I remained quiet and continued to cut my wrist open.

In my own blood I wrote my suicide note, telling Blue and Nightmare that I hope their relationship is good. They probably won’t read this, I mean why would they even care enough to check on me? I doubt they’ll find my dust and suicide message until next year.

This is the end, my hands are dusting and my legs are already gone. I closed my eye sockets as I felt the rest of my body turn into dust and I felt happy that I could leave my crush and brother together. They deserve to be happy together and I would just get in the way, so this is for the best.


	3. Day 3 Death

Dream’s POV

Another day, another battle against the Bad Sanses and today we were losing. I was fighting my brother while Blue is fighting the whole Murder Time Trio, Ink is up against Error and Cross. A sudden scream pierced the air and everyone on both teams stopped, Blue collapsed and I felt panic go through me.

“Blue! Oh shit, please be okay,” quickly I ran over to him and I saw the way the blood stained his shirt.

“Dream, I’m sorry. I-I love you,” he kissed me as I tried to heal him, desperate to not let him die.

“You’ll be okay Blue, you have to be,” I felt my tears slide down my face and I clung to Blue, trying to heal him.

“Dream, it’s too late,” the way Blue looked as he accepted his death hurt me, I need him so that I can be okay and we’ve always had each other's back.

“Don’t go,” I shouted through my tears and I felt him began to dust, making me even more upset.

“I love you so much, please remember that and take care of yourself,” that was the last thing he got out before his body turned to dust and left me alone.

“Blue, come back,” I screamed desperately as my tears flooded down my face and I was clutching his blue scarf in my hands, mumbling small pleas for him to come back to me.

“Dream, he’s gone,” Ink told me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“Go away,” I could see him look caught off guard, clearly assuming I’d want him to stay by my side.

“But, Dream,” quickly I cut him off, glaring at him through my tears.

“Go away,” he was surprised to hear my angry tone, slowly backing away from me and looking towards the scarf I’m holding.

“What the hell just happened? This makes no sense,” Nightmare was talking from a distance and I assume it’s from my reaction to Blue’s death.

Silently I got up and walked through a portal, not wanting to deal with anyone. Everyone there is equally at fault for Blue’s death, which means I am too, if only a little bit. Ink is especially guilty, because he encouraged us to go save that Au and Blue ended up dying. It’s his fault, I wouldn’t have lost Blue if Ink hadn’t been here.

“Dream? What’s going on? You never sit around here by yourself,” I turned to look at Outer and he saw the tears streaking my face.

“Blue’s gone, I couldn’t save him,” he looked surprised, but hugged me tightly and kept me company as I sobbed over my lover's death.

After a few hours I opened a portal to my bedroom and hid in there, not wanting to see Ink. He’s likely to make some insensitive comment and upset me more than I already am, so it’s not worth it to risk leaving my room. For hours I laid around on my bed and cried to myself, all I wanted was Blue’s loving hugs.

“Hey Dream, can we please talk? I really want to know how you’re doing,” I rolled onto my side and looked at the door, before yelling.

“Go away, I want to be alone,” it didn’t take long for Ink’s footsteps to retreat and I returned to being alone.

Days passed as I stayed in my room, not leaving to talk to anyone and I felt myself wish for Blue more every day. Apparently a truce had been made while I hid away in my room, as Nightmare came to talk to me several times. I ignored him, just like I did everyone else that tried to talk to me.

Eventually I snapped from the loneliness, breaking down and then wrapping a rope around my neck. No one could predict it, so no one came to stop me and I let myself go at the thought of seeing Blue again. It was uncomfortable as I died, but I knew that it’s worth it in the end.

Nightmare’s POV

I came to check on Dream again and for the first time I didn’t feel his presence in his room. So I tried the door and it remained locked, making me have to teleport inside. Once I was in I started crying, a noose hung from the ceiling fan and a pile of dust was on the floor, along with Dream’s crown.

Some part of me knew better than to tell everyone else, Dream won’t want anyone disturbing his private room. Even if he’s dead now, I still feel like I have to respect him and his decisions. I hope he’s happier wherever he is now and that he’s been reunited with Blue.


	4. Day 4 Drugs/Addiction

Dream’s POV

They told me that they’re saving me, but I don’t quite understand. My Master can be cruel, but he also says he loves me and wants me, although he likes to undress me a lot and touch me. It was alright though, he didn’t hurt me often and I really didn’t mind his touching when I got used to it.

“Kid, what’s your name? We need to know who you are,” I looked up at the police officer and thought for a moment, Master has been calling me his toy for a long time.

“I’m Dream,” I remembered suddenly, a small ache was between my legs and I wished it would go away, but Master had been putting stuff there before the police showed up.

“Can you tell us what they did to you and how long you’ve been here? We need to know,” these police officers want to know a lot of stuff about me, but I guess it’s okay.

“Master liked to take my clothes off and touch me, but I got used to it. I’ve been with Master since I was four, I think,” the officers wrote down my answer in a little notebook, the ache is uncomfortable.

“Is there anything else? This is important,” I looked at the ground as I remembered what happened when I disobeyed Master.

“If I made Master mad he’d hurt me a-and he would try to hurt me when he took my clothes off,” tears streamed down my face, yet I didn’t know why.

“Okay, go over there for a minute,” slowly I got up and walked over to a bench, I didn’t sit down.

“How old am I? I can’t remember,” for some reason I felt like I was in a lot of pain, it felt like I was about to die.

I sat on the bench and curled up, digging my nails into the palms of my hands. Blood ran down my hands and onto my arms, I just cried more because it hurt so much. Master made me feel weird very often and now that feels like it was wrong, but he said it was good for me.

“Hey, that kid doesn’t look okay,” someone shouted, but I started to feel like I couldn’t breathe and it felt so bad.

“Kid calm down, someone get a doctor,” the people started yelling and it made me more scared, so I let out a scream.

“Move, we’ll get her to the hospital,” hands lifted me up and into a vehicle, it made me feel more scared.

“Stop touching me,” I shouted at the people and they took their hands off me, letting me continue to cry.

We arrived at a building and they got me to get out of the vehicle, walking me towards a room in the building. That’s where they cleaned my hands and then bandaged up the spot my nails dug into. I could hear the doctors whispering about me outside of the room, but I tried to ignore them.

Blue’s POV

The room I sleep in is supposed to get another girl sometime later today and I can’t wait to meet her. Everyone here thinks I’m weird for being so happy after everything I’ve gone through, but I honestly don’t remember anything that’s happened to me in the last ten years.

“Blue come out here and greet your roommate, but don’t overwhelm her,” I walked out of the room and saw a girl with blonde hair, she was shaking.

“Hello, my name is Blue,” her eyes met mine and I could see that they’re light blue, very similar to mine.

“Dream,” Dream is such a cute and fitting name for her, I hope we can become good friends.

“Welcome to our room Dream, it’s really nice,” I led the shorter girl into the room with green walls and two beds.

“It looks nice, I guess,” her voice sounds weak, maybe she doesn’t use it often or uses it too much.

“We’re gonna have so much fun together,” she jumped from how loud I’m being, I guess she likes quieter people more.

Nightmare’s POV

Mom occasionally talks about my missing sister, but I really don’t want to hear it. I get it, she’s either dead or being used as some sort of sex doll. It’s annoying to hear about someone who isn’t around so much, it’s like I have to drill my missing sister's memory into my head.

“Nightmare, I just got some good news,” hearing my Mom’s excitement I walked downstairs and looked uninterested.

“So, what is it? You don’t just get super happy all the time,” she clearly just got off the phone, so that must be involved in this.

“Your sister was found, alive,” shock hit me quickly and I wondered how she was for once.

“So she’ll be living with us again,” I stated my assumption, getting the feeling that this was about something like that.

“Yeah, in a few weeks when doctors decide she’s okay enough to return to living a normal life,” so I’ll meet my sister and be forced to accept her.

“Okay, I’m going back to my room,” I walked away and let my thoughts roam free in my room.

Dream’s POV

After some time of getting used to this girl Blue, I started to like her company. Her parents are coming to bring her home in a few weeks, the doctors here diagnosed her with memory loss from trauma. Apparently she doesn’t remember anything from before two months ago, it’s supposedly a coping mechanism.

It’s hard to think that a high energy person like her ever went through something traumatic and then pushed the memories out of her head to avoid them. Even I can’t do that, the doctors have taught me that everything Master did to me was wrong.

Blue has helped me though, she makes me feel better with her positive outlook on life. I’m supposed to go home with my family when the doctors say I’m doing better, but I think I’ll be okay as long as I can talk to Blue. She really is good for me, I want to stay with her forever.

“Hey Dream,” I saw Blue running towards me and smiled at her, she tripped just before reaching me and I tried to catch her, but both of us ended up on the floor.

“Blue you’re an idiot sometimes,” she just laughed as she got up and proceeded to help me up, her smile was contagious.

“I know,” Blue playfully stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn’t help but laugh at her silly attitude.

We spent the rest of the day together, joking around and laughing. Everything about Blue makes me feel better, but I know the medicine the doctors are giving me helps too. It’s supposed to help with anxiety and depression, but I sometimes steal from others so I can have more because it makes me feel better.

I know what I’m doing is wrong, but I love the feeling of happiness. It keeps me from getting really down on myself and that’s good, it’s keeping me from thinking about how my Master treated me. He was doing bad stuff to me and that means that he was a bad person, the doctors have said some stuff about what he did to me too.

They said that I’m pregnant, although I’m too scared to ask what that means. It’s obviously something bad, because Master caused it and everything he did was bad. According to what the doctors said the names of the stuff I described to them were; rape, abuse, pedophilia and that led to trauma. When I return home the doctors are going to keep me on my current medicine, which is kind of nice.

Me and Blue got the addresses of our new homes together as the doctors saw how close we’d gotten. It turns out we’re going to live just a block away from each other, meaning I can see Blue even after we go home. We’re going home on the same day next week, so neither of us will have to be alone for long.

When the day came for us to go home we said goodbye to each other and left with our families. I apparently have a twin sister, she didn’t talk to me at all during the drive home and it hurt. People have treated me better than I’ve been treated in a long time for the past few weeks and here is someone who doesn’t want to make me feel better.

“Hey Dream, are you okay with going to school? It’s where people learn stuff, but you’ll be around a lot of people,” my Mom asked and I had to think about it, but I realized Blue would probably be there.

“I’ll try,” she smiled at me and I weakly smiled back, Nightmare just glared at me.

“Let’s get you some supper and then we can chat,” I nodded, knowing that my Mom is the boss of the house.

We ate something called garlic fingers for supper and then I sat down beside Nightmare and my Mom. It was a weird feeling, knowing I have a family that cares about me and that they want to keep me safe. Maybe I should ask them about this whole pregnant thing, it would help me get answers.

“So what do you want to know? I’ll tell you as much as I know,” for some reason I felt like I was acting like my old obedient self.

“We just want to know what you went through and you don’t have to say everything if you’re not comfortable,” softly I nodded and prepared myself to tell them what happened to me.

“I was owned by a Master and he would commonly touch me. If I ever made him mad he’d beat me and make sure I was in a lot of pain, plus he made me do chores for him,” I summerized what happened and I could see sympathy in my twins expression.

“Well you’re safe now, so you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” my Mom played with my hair and hugged me, it felt weird and unnatural.

“Please stop doing that,” she released me from the hug immediately, realizing that touch isn’t something I’m super comfortable with.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really think about that,” her apology was nice, but I still couldn’t meet her gaze.

“It’s alright, I’m just not ready to be touched a bunch,” she nodded and looked sadly at me, understanding yet not truly understanding.

“How about I show you to your room and then you can do what you want for the rest of the night,” the two of them got up and I followed them to a bedroom, it was familiar when I walked in.

I looked around the room and realized it was mine before Master took me from here. It was a basic room with yellow walls and a white, yellow and blue bed. The colors were comforting and made me feel calm, which is something that I haven’t felt very much.

“It’s nice, I like it,” slowly I approached the bed and flopped onto it face first, I could hear laughing behind me.

“At least you know the best way to get on a bed, the flop is amazing,” my twin laughed out, enjoying the way I laid on my bed, even though she doesn’t know I learned it from my friend Blue.

After that time began to pass quickly and I started taking more of my medicine than was prescribed. It made me feel happy so when I didn’t feel that after taking someI’d take more, even though I knew it was getting out of hand. One night Nightmare caught me taking too much and snatched the bottle out of my hand, her worry was clear.

Word started spreading, first it was Mom that knew and then all my teachers, then Blue. She got worried about me and tried to tell me to stop, but I couldn’t at that point. I stole it from the spot my Mom tried to hide it from me and brought it to school.

When lunch started I went to the bathroom with it, Blue texted me and I told her I was in the bathroom. Then I opened the bottle and took several pills out, popping them into my mouth. I had to use my water bottle to swallow them, but once they were down I swallowed more and then finished off the rest of the bottle.

Blue’s POV

I ran towards the bathroom that was closest to Dream’s last class and found her passed out in the bathroom with the empty bottle. Quickly I raced off to find the nearest teacher, they called an ambulance as soon as I told them and Dream was taken in it.

My thoughts were clouded with worry during my last class and I couldn’t focus on anything. The teachers had all heard about it and they know how close we are so the teacher told me afterwards that I could come in some other day at recess or lunch to get the information from the class.

When I got home I told my family what happened to Dream and they told me that we could ask to visit her later. The thought of seeing her made me feel better, so I waited in my room for when I could go see her. It took a few hours for me to get the permission to see her and I got to see her family there.

They were nice and were thankful that I found her before she died, it was an overdose and had she gotten to the hospital any later she would have died. My actions saved her life and I’m glad that I was able to, as I care about her a lot. I think it’s called a crush, this feeling of love towards her even though she isn’t a part of my family.

I had to wait awhile for her to wake up, but when she did I rushed over to her side. She was hardly awake so she couldn’t really process what was going on around her, plus the doctor said she was likely to forget she overdosed from how she passed out soon after it happened. Gently I moved her hair out of her face so she could see me and I began to speak.

“Dream, promise me that you will stop taking too many of those pills. I don’t want to get so close to losing you again, I-I thought you were gonna die,” I started crying and even when I tried to wipe them away they just get replaced by new ones.

Her family then wanted to talk to her so I had to stand back, once it was over I went home and couldn’t stop thinking about her. Dream is so perfect, she doesn’t deserve to be in such a horrible state of mind because of someone else. Maybe I should tell her how I feel, okay I’ll do it tomorrow after school.

The day felt like it was in slow motion and the second the bells rang I called my parents and asked them to take me to Dream. When I arrived I went right to her room and saw her sitting there, staring out the window. Slowly I walked over and she noticed me before I had to do anything, I didn’t want to accidentally scare her.

“Hey Dream, I came here to talk to you,” she smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Okay, it was a bit boring anyway,” Dream moved her head to glance out the window and her hair swung around, she’s just so beautiful.

“Well I guess I should start talking, like how you’re my best friend and how I have a bit of a crush on you. You’re just so perfect,” her face was covered in blush and I knew she understood what a crush is.

“I-I like you like that too,” Dream adorably twirled her hair around one of her fingers and continued to blush.

“I guess I have to ask you to be my girlfriend now? Heh, I’ve never done anything like this before,” she giggled a bit and I couldn’t help but blush.

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend,” I was smiling so much and she was too, it was so nice.

Her family ended showing up a bit later, just when I was holding her hand and we were laughing about stupid stuff. They were caught off guard by my presence, but I know they smiled at how happy she was. Dream usually is down and yet she smiles so easily around me, it’s adorable.

“Hey, I never got your name. What is it? All I know about you is that you saved my daughter's life,” Dream’s Mom asked me and I smiled at her.

“I’m Blue, I don’t have many memories about myself as I lost them and I’ve heard that it’s for the best that I can’t remember. Apparently something bad happened to me, but having no memories is fine with me,” she looked shocked by me and I knew why, because the people around me said I went through something similar to what traumatized Dream.

“Well Blue, I’m glad you’re friends with Dream,” I smiled and then I noticed Dream lightly pull on my arm to get my attention.

“Blue when I get out of here can we go out for ice cream? I want some,” all of us laughed at her odd request, but I nodded.

“Of course, I don’t mind,” once I said my answer out loud she poked my cheek and then grabbed my light brown hair and put it in a ponytail.

“You look nice with your hair up,” I laughed at her odd way of doing things and played with her hair, she leaned into my touch.

“I should go home now, so see you tomorrow,” I waved goodbye to her as I went to my parents car.


	5. Day 5 Grime

Dream’s POV

It was stupid of me to think that submitting to Nightmare would be a good idea, he just wants to torture me. Unfortunately I can’t get out anyway, Blue got brought here with me and every night I can hear him crying in the cell beside me. I miss the feeling of holding him in my arms, he’s always been my comfort.

Everything would have been better if I hadn’t been the ruler of my kingdom, then I wouldn’t have surrendered them all to Nightmare. Blue wouldn’t have had to suffer through all this, he would have got a wife and settled down. Instead he’s stuck with an ex king and being tortured, it’s all my fault.

The most loyal follow their leaders to the grave and I can’t bear to have Blue die with me, I’d rather be tortured for hundreds of years. His innocent blood has already been shed enough, because Nightmare has been torturing us and he doesn’t understand that Blue only loved me, nothing more, nothing less.

I wish Nightmare wouldn’t treat Blue so badly, he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that over being my lover. Maybe I can stop Blue’s torture, I just have make a deal with Nightmare and that will likely spell the end for me. However I don’t care if I live or die, as long as Blue is okay.

Morning took forever to arrive, as I refused to sleep and just wanted to ask Nightmare for Blue’s freedom. He might just go harsher on us though, but I have to take risks to save his life and seal my own fate to Nightmare’s choice. It just sucks to have my fate and Blue’s in his hands, the cruelest of hands.

“Good morning Dream,” Nightmare came down to the dungeons and was taunting me with the key, making me feel more despair.

“Nightmare, please set Blue free. He didn’t do anything wrong except for talking to me when you brought me here,” I could feel his eyes burning through me and I wish I could have looked away.

“So him sitting on your lap and smiling happily wasn’t anything? It seemed like something,” damn it, why is he so difficult to convince?

“Yes it was a mistake, please let him go. Seeing one of my subjects going through so much for my fault makes me feel bad for him, I rather you torture me forever than let him spend anymore time in here,” he seemed to consider it for a minute, before taking me out of my cage.

“I’ll think about it, but you still have to do your usual,” I cringed at the sight of the torn dress with holes in all the wrong places, it is just begging to get me fucked again.

“Alright,” his eyes burned through my body as I got undressed and put the dress on, leaving over half of my body exposed.

“Get on your hands and knees, then start to touch yourself,” shame burned me as I jacked off in front of Nightmare, my cum got on the floor and I felt disgusted with myself.

“Can I start cleaning yet? This mess might dry onto the floor,” I tried to make an excuse, but he didn’t take the bait.

“No, I want you to make your female ectobody and stay still, also no making sounds,” he pinned me to the floor with his tentacles and grabbed some sort of large dildo type thing, roughly shoving it into my vagina.

It took everything I had to not start screaming, it hurt so bad and I wanted to let someone know that I’m in pain. He stopped when I was on the edge on cumming, I started to try to rub my legs together, but he hit me when I moved. My whole body felt like it was on fire and yet the discomfort was able to get worse, my blood was staining the floor.

When I started to lose conciousness Nightmare started laughing, everything hurt and felt like hell. I woke to a horrible sight, Blue’s head was in a guillotine and I was dressed up in a dress. Instantly I tried to scream, only to find that I couldn’t and nothing was in my mouth either, meaning I lost my voice.

The blade went down and took his head off and I just sat there crying, his blood got everywhere. Soon after he turned to dust and I wished that I could scream, but Nightmare did something while I was unconscious to keep me from talking ever again.

“King Nightmare, it's done, have fun with your new woman. Just don’t kill her too quickly, we only have so much access to women,” it didn’t take long for me to realize that I’m the girl that the guard was talking about.

“Good job, now that boy won’t get in my way anymore,” my tears kept flowing as the center square of the town emptied out, leaving me alone with the man who murdered my lover.

Years passed as I worked for Nightmare and pretended to love him, it convinced his followers. Yet behind closed doors he abuses me, making me yearn for death, just so I won’t be so alone anymore. Nightmare likely wouldn’t miss me if I died anyway, so I might just take my life.

I walked through the halls by myself, as Nightmare is currently in a meeting with some other kingdom. He won’t need me, he has so many other people he can choose from. So for once I made my own choice, I took some rope from our storage room and hung myself.


	6. Day 6 Enemies

Dream’s POV

Blue has been fighting with Ink a lot recently and I’m scared of what is going to happen, as I don’t want either of them to leave. Especially Blue, I love him too much to let him leave and I know Ink will probably try to force him out soon. I need Blue to stay with us, Nightmare could try to recruit him if he leaves the Star Sanses.

“Ink, I am so fucking done with you! Leave me alone,” Blue yelled at Ink again, I wish they would stop fighting for once.

“Well I won’t unless you literally leave,” panic filled me up as Ink told Blue to leave and I ran into the room to stop him from leaving.

“I just might leave because you don’t know how to leave me the fuck alone,” when I got it Blue was walking away and I knew he was offically leaving for good.

“Blue don’t go,” I hugged him from behind and tried to slow his progress of leaving, but he pulled me along.

“I have to leave, it’s the only way that I won’t have to deal with Ink,” he continued to drag me along as I tried to keep him from leaving.

“No, please don’t leave me,” tears started running down my face as he started packing, preparing to leave.

Blue finished packing after a little bit and went to leave, but I held onto him to try and stop him from leaving. I had to watch him leave when he decided to go, it made me upset and I wanted to go with him, but I couldn’t. Ink didn’t give me any sympathy when he was gone, he honestly had a happier feel to him and I hated it.

Blue’s POV

Dream had seemed really sad when I left and it made me feel a little bad for him, he really just wanted us all to get along. However I can’t go back after leaving and that is a true fact, Ink wouldn’t let back ever again. I don’t even know where I’m going next, without the Star Sanses I have nowhere to go.

“Heh, you got an awful lot of negativity,” I whipped around to see Nightmare smirking at me. 

“Go away, it’s none of your business,” he ignored me and stayed to bug me.

“Your negativity is interesting, so I don’t think I’ll be leaving anytime soon,” why is Nightmare suh an asshole?

“I want to be alone, so leave. Something happened, but you don’t need to know,” unfortunately he continued to bug me by not leaving me alone.

“Nah, I think if your friends aren’t coming to cheer you up from all this negativity then you’d be better off coming with me,” I didn’t get a choice as he lifted me off the ground with his tentacles and brought me through a portal.

“Asshole, put me down,” he did, but not as I wanted, as he threw me on the floor suddenly, making me realize I was now surrounded by the Bad Sanses.

“Damn didn’t think the magnificent Blue said swear words,” I heard Killer taunt me and lashed out with an attack.

“Nope, that’s not happening,” Dust and Horror pinned me down, forcing me to stay still on the floor.

“Get off me you fucking assholes,” they found my use of swear words funny, so I ended up getting thrown at the wall and pinned in place with bones.

“Now Blue,” Nightmare walked up to me with a huge smirk, “join us or die.”

“Come on, you didn’t have to be so extra just to ask me a question and I guess I will join you,” all of them looked shocked with me joining them without a fight.

“Why are you joining us so easily? I thought you wouldn’t want to leave the Star Sanses so easily,” I forgot that they don’t know about me and Ink’s fights.

“Because Ink kicked me out, he’s even more of an asshole than anyone else,” now they’re all in shock, because no one would have thought that Ink would kick me out.

“Damn, Ink is insane or something like that,” I couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Yeah, he really is,” I was released from the wall and fell onto the floor, still laughing a bit.

“Well, welcome to the team,” Cross helped me back onto my feet and I prepared myself to meet the real side of the Bad Sanses.

Dream’s POV

An AU got attacked a few days after Blue left and Ink dragged me there to fight off the Bad Sanses. When we arrived in the Au Blue was standing amongst the Bad Sanses and that means he must have joined them. He was wearing a different outfit than he usually did, it makes him look more mature and hotter than before.

“Blue! I missed you so much,” I ran towards him and he looked caught off guard, probably because I’m still coming towards him even though he’s now a part of the other team.

“Get away from me,” he harshly hit me with a bone attack and I cried out in pain, holding my now damaged arm.

“Why are you doing this Blue? I still care about you,” Blue walked towards me and I was forced to protect myself from another attack, Ink was already attacking the Murder Time Trio.

“Because you never did anything about how Ink acted and only tried to do something when I went to leave,” I was too scared to say anything or even do anything, I just wish he’d hold me in his arms.

“I-I,” tears started to roll down my face and I wanted to hug Blue, just to cuddle up with him and feel safe in his arms.

“Shut up! You never try to help until things are out of your control,” he’s right, I don’t do anything until the problem hits me in the face.

“I know I can’t do anything right, so please stop making me remember how much of a screw up I am,” everyone heard me and I felt a uncontrolable amount of negativity rolling over everything.

Quickly I opened a portal and jumped through, hitting the ground on the other side hard. My already injured arm stung as it got a tree branch stabbed into it, my blood spilled out onto the ground. It took me a few minutes to get up and I had to look around for a little while to get an idea about my surroundings.

I got up and started walking towards something that seemed to shine in the distance, my uninjured arm kept my injured one from getting injured more. When I arrived at the location I saw the shine, a huge lake spread out across the land and mountains were in the horizons. Using the water and my cape, I was able to clean my injury, although it stung to touch it.

Slowly I sat on the lush grass and put my feet in the water, for once I felt a strong sense of peace. I laid on my back just before a breeze hit me and my cape blew from where I tied it around my arm. For hours I just laid there, an occasional breeze hitting me and then returning to the calm.

“Dream, what the fuck? You just disappeared in the middle of a fight,” Ink’s voice took me away from my peaceful state of mind and reminded me of what I said.

“Go away, I was trying to relax,” he didn’t leave and I felt annoyed, my anxiety had been gone until he showed up.

“No, we need to go,” without warning he grabbed me by my injured arm and pulled me up to my feet, his face was devoid of any emotion besides frustration.

“Let go of me,” unintentionally I whimpered while saying that and got a harsh kick to my right leg.

“You were acting too friendly with Blue, you know he’s the enemy now,” Ink was yelling at me and I hated it, his harsh treatment must be why Blue wanted to leave in the first place.

“You drove him away, he would have stayed with us if it weren’t for your behaviour,” I got slapped this time and used my remaining strength to get my arm out of his grasp, then I ran.

When I was out of his line of sight I opened a portal to where I felt Blue’s emotions, which led me to all the Bad Sanses. Although it was different than I expected, they were joking around and friendly, unlike when we’re fighting. I accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard and they saw me, my arm was bleeding from Ink and my face had a bright red slap mark.

“Dream what are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be here,” I looked down and hoped they wouldn’t kick me out before I got the chance to explain myself.

“Ink’s mad that I ran away during the fight so I tracked your emotions,” Blue looked unsurprised with Ink’s behaviour, yet the rest of the Bad Sanses looked shocked.

“Fine, you can stay,” Nightmare is letting me stay!?

“Thank you so much,” I went to jump in excitement, but my leg cracked and I fell on the floor.

“Dream!? Are you okay? Your leg looks really damaged,” Blue picked me up and went to heal me, but I ended up passing out.

Blue’s POV

Ink is such an asshole, Dream did nothing wrong and he hurt him without reason. Poor Dream has been through so much and most of it wasn’t something he could have predicted, I was in the wrong when I lashed out at him earlier. When he wakes up I’ll have to apologize for what I said and how I acted towards him.

I ended up waiting for a few hours, until he finally woke up and I happily hugged. He looked surprised, yet he didn’t complain about it and that made me feel happy, I want to see him happy too. Softly I leaned towards him, even though I didn’t think it through. Dream kissed me back and I was a blushing mess, he didn’t pull back at all.

“Blue, I didn’t think this is how I’d wake up,” he murmured after I pulled away from the kiss, as I didn’t want it to get too heated.

“Sorry, you’re just too cute to resist. Also I apologize for what I said earlier during that fight,” he didn’t say anything, he just hugged me and didn’t let me go.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled after awhile and he let me go, so I got up.

“Alright, sleep well,” softly Dream grabbed my hand before I got too far away.

“Stay with me please,” I nodded and laid down next to him, I instantly became his body pillow.

It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep and I found him even cuter when he slept. Dream was holding onto me and I didn’t see escape for me happening anytime soon. So with the knowledge that I won’t be able to escape Dream’s grip anytime soon, I fell asleep beside him.


	7. Day 7 Long Distance

Blue’s POV

I’m being forced by my brother to stay in our AU and I hate it, all I want to do is go see Dream. However it’s not possible for even Dream to get to me, because I know he’s tried and my brother has been keeping him away from me. All I want is to cuddle up in my boyfriends arms and relax for once, but I have to keep living away from him.

No matter how hard it is, I’ll hold onto my hope of leaving this place and returning to Dream’s side. Even if it means I have to change to see him again, I’ll do anything to be with him beause I love him more than anyone else, even I’m less important than him. Being with him is the only thing that keeps me going, so I have to return to his side and show him how much I love him.

The longer I stay here the more I yearn to be with Dream, at this point I’d do anything to be with him. I can last a little longer, although I know I’m close to my breaking point and that means I’ll likely do something I regret very soon. However if it get’s me closer to Dream, then I won’t feel any guilt or remorse for what I do.

Finally I snapped, I didn’t care as I slaughtered my friends and my brother, it made me feel free of this cage like AU. Now I just have to wait for Dream to come to me and then we can be together again, but this time will last forever. He’s mine and only mine, I refuse to share him with anyone else ever again. No one will take my Dream away from me, because he belongs to me.

Dream’s POV

I’ve recently been feeling waves of negativity flow off of Blue and I really want to go check on him, but his brother doesn’t want me around. Although it can’t hurt to check on how he’s doing and see if I can get past his brother, maybe Blue’s home alone or something. It is settled, I’m checking up on Blue and making sure he’s okay.

Quickly I stepped through a portal to where Blue is and I saw him sitting in the snow, holding his brother’s hoodie. Perhaps the human of his world went on a killing spree and his brother saved him for once, that would make sense. Plus he seems lonely right now and I can’t just leave him like that, so I’ll go talk to him.

“Hey Blue, it’s been awhile,” he looked up at me and jumped into my arms, I blushed a bit from the sudden action.

“Dream, you’re back, I missed you so much,” I smiled at his enthusiasm to see me and then I noticed the dust and blood on his clothes.

“Are you okay? You have blood and dust on you,” he looked down as if he’s only just noticing it and smiled at me, this time it felt unsettling.

“Yeah, I’m fine, because you’re here,” suddenly I felt something prick the back of my neck and I passed out.

When I woke up again I was in Blue’s bed and he was hugging me tightly, plus I felt a weight on my neck that wasn’t there before. I reached my hand up to find that he put a collar on me, it was a bit uncomfortable, but there was some sort of padding to keep it from cutting into my neck.

Blue’s hands were around my waist and it felt uncomfortable, the way he held onto me so tightly there. I would have preferred almost any other spot on my body to be touched, but he chose there. Slowly I tried to get away without waking him up, until I felt him shove me down on the bed and I realized he’d been pretending to sleep.

“Stop please, I want to leave,” I didn’t notice I’d started to cry until he wiped the tears away and sat on my pelvis.

“You know you’re really cute like this, although you’d be cuter without your clothes on,” that made me panic and start trying even harder to escape his room.

“No, please stop! I’m not comfortable taking off my clothes,” even though I was screaming, crying and trying to get away from him he just smiled at me.

“You’re disobeying me, so let’s test out that collar,” a shock went through me from where the collar was on my neck and I screamed loudly.

“It hurts, turn it off,” he just made the shock higher and I screamed more, clawing at the collar to get it off.

“Alright, I think that was a good lesson about what happens when you disobey me, now take off your clothes,” I was too scared to disobey him again, so I took off my clothes, while I was shaking and crying.

“I-I’m done,” he smiled again and hit me, it was just a slap to my face, but it stung.

“Now show me your female ecto,” slowly I summoned it and he smiled even more, enjoying the sight of me being terrified.

I didn’t have the time to mentally prepare myself for what came next, he spent hours playing with my body and beating me when I did something that displeased him. If I started to cry too much he would shock me and use a knife to carve into my body, I felt like I was in hell. Blue found the whole thing funny and enjoyable, but I wished he’d just kill me already, instead of playing with me.

Ink’s POV

Dream’s been missing for a few days now and I’ve tried asking everyone, even the Bad Sanses, but nobody knows where he is. Nightmare said something about a device that can block an aura like Dream’s that could be being used, but I doubt it. I mean who would use that, unless someone captured Dream and is holding him prisoner.

I’ve already checked almost all the AUs and haven’t found a single sign that Dream was there, so I guess I’ll just give up. Dream will show up again on his own eventually, because there is no way that he’d get captured or anything like that. Plus I texted Blue and he said he hasn’t seen him because his brother doesn’t allow visitors from other worlds.

Blue’s POV

Dream is so cute, he has cum running down his legs and he’s tied to my bed. His face is covered in tears and he has been marked as mine, especially his vagina. I really didn’t expect Dream to be a virgin, but it made it so much more enjoyable to claim him as mine. Tonight I’ll have to play with him again, just to hear him moan and cry over what I’m doing to him.

Now no one can take him from me, because I have claimed him in every way I could possibly think of. I took his virginity, covered him with hickeys and bruises, cut him and even impregnanted him. Every single little part of him is mine and nobody will ever change that.


	8. Day 8 Unstable

Dream’s POV

They dragged me in, even after condemning me to prison for life. It was decided that instead I should go to an asylum, where they send the mentally ill to live out their days in captivity and yet they don’t call it prison for the mentally ill as that wouldn’t be as inviting. So here I am, on a bed in my new cell, surrounded by people who have likely done everything or nothing wrong.

I’ve heard from people passing by my cell that some of the patients are allowed to interact and even go outside. Those are the people who have hardly anything wrong with them and they have likely not committed any illegal crimes. I’m certain that I’ll be stuck in this cell, I killed my own brother after all. If I was allowed near those okay people, they’d probably wind up dead.

“Dream, I’m here to talk to you,” someone who looks fancier than all the nurses around here walked up to my cell.

“Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway,” he looked down on me when I spoke and I knew that he’s dangerous.

“You will be permitted to go outside with some of the other patients, but you’ll be more heavily monitored and we will have a stun gun on the person watching over you,” this guy must be an idiot for letting me see the light of day for even a minute.

“Sounds cool, I wouldn’t mind some fresh air,” he looked pleased by my answer and that made me feel uneasy.

“Later today someone will show you outside, remember to behave and you might get some other special treatments,” I grinned at him, even though I felt scared to obey or disobey him.

So I sat around waiting and eventually a nurse showed up, leading me toward what looked like a garden. The first thing outside that caught my attention was the large metal gates and then a small boy in a similar outfit as I’m wearing. He appeared to be distracted by what he was playing with in the dirt, until he looked me dead in the eyes and smiled.

“Hello, you must be new, my name is Blue,” he looks far too innocent to be here and yet there he is.

“Um, hi? I’m Dream,” I hesitated as I got closer to him and saw a scar reaching from one side of his neck to the other.

“Oh, you already noticed my scar… It’s the reason I’m in here, my temper got out of hand and my brother shoved me into a piece of sharp glass. I almost died, but my survival landed me here, he almost died to me, so it’s only fair what he did,” didn’t expect such brutality from someone so small and kind of cute.

“I got sent here for murder, I killed my twin brother and was supposed to go to jail. However some idiot thought it was just me being mentally unstable and I got sent here,” he laughed at my story, like it was funny and I knew that this is not his real personality, he doesn’t seem the type to laugh over death.

“Attempted murder and murder, we’ll make great friends,” he put his hand out and I shook it, having the feeling that making him mad is a bad idea.

We spent day after day hanging out for the short hour that we’re let outside and smile when we pass each other in the halls. However we’re unlucky and the head doctor or the warden was happy with the progress I was making, he’d stop by my room often. Today he told me he was going to help me get better and become a normal civilian again, something I don’t care if I am or not.

“Dream, you just need to sit here and not move around,” I did as I was told, still fearing the man before me.

“I understand,” was all I said, before I saw a needle and felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

“This will be over in a minute,” the needle went in and I could feel something get injected into me, my panic increased.

He had put some sort of numbing in my arm and it felt weird and tingly, but also made what he did next less painful. A blade was pressed against my arm and I saw it open me up like I was made of paper. I couldn’t help but scream at the sight of my now heavily bleeding arm, but nobody paid me any mind as they continued to numb and then cut parts of me open.

After what felt like an eternity, they let me out to see the sun again and it felt like I entered a new world. My body ached all over, but I couldn’t quite remember anything. A boy waved at me and he seemed familiar, but I don’t remember him at all, like I knew him in another life.

“Dream, it’s been awhile,” how does he know my name? Were we friends once?

“Who are you? I don’t remember much, sorry,” he looked so horrified, yet something else was in his eyes.

“I’m Blue, we’re friends. At least we were before the doctors took you away,” I was taken away, interesting.

I reached out and moved his long light brown hair away from where it surrounded his neck. He lightly touched the scar that his hair had been hiding and smiled, like it was a sad, but fond memory. Right after he grabbed me and shoved me into the ground, pulled my hair and made me scream, the nurses pulled him off me.

“Are you alright? That was quite surprising from him, he’s usually quite docile,” that made me feel like I did something wrong, like I upset him by moving his hair without permission.

“I’m okay, I think I made him mad by touching his hair,” the nurse looked at me with sympathy, like she saw something wrong with me and it made me confused.

“Hey, I need Dream,” the warden came out and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me into his office.

“What did you need? I don’t mind anything,” he looked down at my body and I was confused.

“Take your clothes off and then use that knife over there to cut yourself, after that I’ll let you leave this place,” my mind was clouded by confusion as I did what he asked of me, when I was completely naked he pinned me to his desk.

What he did made me want to scream, but I stayed quiet and let him put his private parts against my rear and go in. I didn’t know what to do as I felt the overwhelming pain and then the fear right after of him hurting me. Once he finished what he was doing he got me to cut myself in front of him, then he bandaged me up and gave me some clean clothes. He sent me out the front door without a goodbye, even when my legs trembled from what he did.

Blue’s POV

The nurses pulled me off Dream and then threw me into my cell, leaving me there for the rest of the night without food or water. I heard crying from the cell beside me, but let the person cry and scream to be let out. They were likely a newcomer, not yet used to the cruel rules of this place and how it operates. Dream was nothing like that wimp, until the nurses took him and his memories away.

When a nurse showed up at my door in the morning I was given food and some information about Dream. Apparently he was deemed well enough to leave this hell hole yesterday and that he is now going to get to live a normal life outside of the asylum. I should be happy for him, but this feels wrong, like they didn’t want him here anymore.

For the rest of the day I was left alone in my cell and then went to sleep to the sound of crying from across the hall. Morning held many surprises though, like a visit from my brother and my ex boyfriend. I was put in handcuffs for the conversation, because of my lashing out on Dream.

“So Blue, the doctors said you were getting better, until a violent outburst two days ago,” I didn’t want to say anything to him, especially because of his high and mighty act.

“So what? Not like I have anything better to do, I just sit around all day because they think I’m more stable than some other dipshits,” that earned me a slap from my brother, but everyone looked the other way.

“You are here because you are messed up and you deserve nothing more than to die here,” his words didn’t hurt me, I’ve become numb to words like that over the years,

“Sure, blame it on me and not you being an abusive asshole,” he kicked me in between my legs that time and I actually felt the pain.

“Shut up, you can not talk back to me,” the full of himself thing is annoying, why did he even want to visit me?

“Then leave, then you don’t have to listen to me,” the glares were also easy to deal with, the worst of what he was planning to do to me is done.

“I needed to come sign a paper to let them try to make you completely docile and fix your rotten behaviour,” those words made me feel sick, they did that to Dream and he wasn’t okay afterwards.

“No, anything but that. I saw someone go through it and he didn’t even recognize anything or anyone around him, don’t make me go through that,” he found it funny to see me so panicked.

“They said it will fix your temper and then you can come home, to be the good sex toy you were supposed to be,” tears ran down my face as I remembered how he’d treat me when he got home drunk or brought friends over, I couldn’t walk for a few days after.

“I refuse, I don’t want to go back,” he slapped me again and I just sat there crying, until a nurse took me back to my room.

However when she removed the handcuffs I took them and dug the metal into her neck, ripping the skin off and making her bleed out. Seeing her lifeless body made me panic and start running, wishing that Dream was here to help me out of this hell hole. Blood was on my hands and now I can say I’m a murderer of an innocent woman who was just doing her job.

“Blue, this way,” there stood a bruised and cut up Dream, although he still didn’t seem himself, it was better than before.

I took his hand and he led me through a secret passageway that eventually opened up to the wide sky. Dream continued to lead me along until the building was out of sight and far behind me. His blond hair was in a ponytail, which surprised me, along with the dark bags under his eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me, so softly, yet so passionately.

“Thank you Dream,” he smiled down at me and brushed my hair out of my face.

“I remembered some stuff last night and I realized I had to get you out, although all my memories aren’t back yet,” I feel into his warm embrace, feeling safe for once and it was all because of Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the Asylum book series that I read a while back.


	9. Day 9 Abandonment

Blue’s POV

Today was harder than any other, I opened up to Dream today and he shut me down, even when I told him about the abuse I was getting from my brother. It’s like he wants me to suffer alone, although I don’t know how much more I can take. It is not fair to intrust my life in someone's hands and to have them tell me to deal with it by myself.

So I walked around the room that I feel trapped in and found some dangerous items that I forgot I had. Quickly I organized them by how quick each item could kill me and thought about my options, deciding on the rope. I got to work and had the noose hanging from where I punched a hole in the ceiling only minutes later. 

The reality of what I was prepared to do hit me like a ton of bricks when I stepped up onto my bed to reach my neck to the noose. My speed went from ten to zero instantly, so I just sat on my bed looking at the noose and wondering if this is really a good idea. After at least half an hour I got up and put the rope around my neck, not letting myself debate the choice any more. 

When I stepped off my bed the rope dug into my neck and I felt like I was choking, the world slowly going out of focus. Everything got foggy and before I knew it I was fading, my life ending.

Underswap Papyrus’s POV

I woke up in my room and decided to see what Sans was up to, so I knocked on his bedroom door to see if he was in there. There was no response, so I opened the door and was overcome by horror, my brother's body is hanging with a noose around his neck. On the floor there were several different items that he could have been using to harm himself or he could have been thinking about using one of the other items to end his life instead.

My mind is trying to wrap around the why, he never seemed to have a problem with anything and yet here he is. Sans ended his own life, I just want to know the reason for this. Perhaps I should ask Undyne or even Alphys, they were close with him and should know his possible motives.

Dream’s POV

Earlier I was in a bad mood and I acted horribly towards Blue, so I headed to Underswap to apologize. When I arrived I made sure his brother wasn’t home and snuck in, quietly creeping up the stairs to his room. There I saw him dead, it broke me and I felt guilt for not being more considerate earlier today.

He’d been looking for a reason to stay alive and I couldn’t provide one, so he killed himself. I screwed up badly and it hurts to know this is all my fault, I could have taken him far away from his almost always drunk and abusive brother, but I didn’t. Blue had been so upset, yet I shut him out like a dumbass, I might as well have told him to commit suicide.

If only I had used my head, then I wouldn’t be here and feeling so guilty, but I don’t think things through. Quietly I let tears run down my face, quickly leaving before anyone got back and found his body. Just before I left I reached into his clothes drawer and took a hoodie that he loved to wear around me, he never wore it around anyone in his universe so it was the perfect thing to take.

With the hoodie as something to remember him by, I ran off and hid in my room at the abandoned Star Sanses base. It was a good place to grieve in silence with no disruptions.


	10. Day 10 Blood

Blue’s POV

I just got home from visiting my brother and I excitedly raced into the house to see Dream. However when I found him he was hurt, cracks ran down his arm and it looked like it was about to fall off, plus the blood dripping down it didn’t look good. He had his eye sockets squeezed closed and was in what appeared to be a lot of pain, so I decided to ask him how it happened later.

Carefully I started to lift his arm and laid it across my lap, preparing to use my weak healing magic. It took a few minutes to make the bleeding stop and the cracks to not look like they would be the cause of his arm randomly falling off. That’s when I looked around for the bandages and when I found them I wrapped them around Dream’s injury.

Whilst bandaging his injury I saw scars and scabs along his arm and it reminded me of when I saw my brother self harming. It was an uncanny resemblance to the cutting my brother used to do, so seeing that sort of damage on Dream made me feel like I need to keep a closer eye on him. I can’t wrap my head around why he would want to harm himself, a reason is needed to do something so self destructive, right?

Now that he’s all bandaged up and he’s already passed out, I should take him to bed. So being careful so I don’t hurt his arm, I carried him to our room and laid him on our bed, draping a blanket over him. He curled up immediately and I couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looks when he’s sleeping.

Without waking him I slid into the bed beside him, holding him close to my chest and protecting him. I won’t let him get hurt again, by himself or anyone else, I love Dream and hate seeing him hurt. His perfect peacefulness is something I want to see more of and I can only see it if he’s safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an imposter, Blue died for nothing.


End file.
